rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Rabbid and the Secret of the Flying Submarine
Mad Rabbid and the Secret of the Flying Submarine is the first episode of the 4th season of ''Rabbids Invasion''. It released on July 1, 2019 on Netflix. Plot Mad Rabbid explores the mysterious submarine buried under the wasteland, he discovers that it is equipped with a strange technology "rabbit" and not at all crétin ... Synopsis The episode begins with Mole Rabbid (before the transformation) wanting to eat the turnip. Trying to eat the turnip, Mad Rabbid forces him to dig the spot for the pretzel tree to plant on. The Mole Rabbid tries using the shovel to no avail. To make him dig, Mad Rabbid transforms him into a mole, which is the Mole Rabbid. He throws the turnip at said spot to get the turnip but fails. Doing so results him into being force fed by a fuel rod which makes him go amok and dangerous. Unsuccesful, the Mad Rabbid discovers a submarine entrance(which was supposed to be the spot to put the pretzel in here). Discovering it led to the craziness of the Mad Rabbid playing the buttons, when Secur-X never wanted him to do, but is very ignorant due to this. He almost self destructed it, but Secur-X made it go back into good shape and led all rabbids in, except the Mole. He somehow climbed on it and that knew an intruder alert. The other part happens on Mole Rabbid returns Quotes *'Secur-X': Warning, loss of control. Secur-X must reboot the ship. Must activate re-stablization. Situlation secured. Updating settings: in progress. Secur-X is here to protect you. Secur-X is your friend. Unforeseen events sequence. Secur-X needs assistnace. Must... protect... the... Masters... Thank you very much, Master. Warning. Extermely dangerous operation. Secur-X advises you not to push that button. Oh dear. *'Rabbids': Bwah, bwah bwah bwah, bwah bwah – (meow) – bwah, bwah bwah bwah, bwah bwah – (punch or push noise) – bwah, bwah bwah bwah – (Stumpy "Moignon" Stumps' screaming screams) – bwah-bwah, uhuh – (altered voice) Slacker's? *'Robby': Harvey? I said when I swear 3 aspcets – (normal voice) – bwah, bwah-bwah. *'Harvey': Waga! *'Moose': Whats? Oh, no! I refuse or? Is it, i'm not a superior species – (original "bwah" voice) – bwah-huhuh!!! Trivia * There's 3 (or three) aspects for Rabbids: ** Sound design ** Characters' voices ** Music * This is the first episode of the fourth season. * This is the eleventh time when Mad Rabbid re-appears in the fourth season, such as Mole Rabbid. Gallery Three Rabbids saw a submarine.jpg Controls.jpg Submarine Hatch Button.jpg Space Suits.jpg Periscope.jpg Space Suits.jpg Submarine Hatch Button.jpg Controls.jpg Submarine Room.jpg Submarine Base.jpg Submarine Hatch Door.jpg Rabbidland and Submarine.jpg Submarine is gonna blow up Rabbidland.jpg Pretzel Paradise.jpg Mad Rabbid shows Rabbids a Pretzel Paradise.jpg Mole Rabbid and Professor Mad Rabbid.jpg Picnic Rabbid.jpg Mole Rabbid.jpg Mole Rabbid is blind.jpg Mole Rabbid and Rabbid.jpg Nerdy Rabbid's eyes turns blue.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes